The Past Meets the    More Present Past
by MagicalMisto7
Summary: A malfunction in the Animus causes Altair to land in Renaissance Italy with Ezio and his gang!  What will happen when these two assassins meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A malfunction in the Animus pulls Altair into Renaissance Italy with Ezio and his fellow assassins.**

Chapter 1

Altair raced over the rooftops as the bell rang out over Jerusalem. His mission was a success of course, but he needed to throw off the guards before he could safely head back to the bureau or he would either compromise the Brotherhood, or risk the wrath the Malik. Or both.

He hid in behind one of the towers of the nearest church and waited as the idiotic crusaders ran straight past. Did they really expect to catch the man who had defeated the previous leader of the Assassins and brought peace for a short time to the holy land? Altair also had reason to believe that he might be the next leader of the Assassins. He had overheard some of the senior members discussing it while walking through the halls of their castle. He was not sure whether or not he would accept, the last time he had officially led a group ended up in his failure and Malik's brother dead. Could he really lead all of the Assassins?

He broke his train of thought and left the church rooftop. As he jumped down into the bureau, he sighed heavily.

"Something troubling you brother?"

Altair nearly smiled as turned to face the one-armed man in the doorway.

"Malik, how do you always know when I'm dropping in?"

The man grinned, his black eyes dancing with amusement.

"Simple my friend, I just need to listen for the sounds of the warning bells or screams to know when you'll be here. I think it safe to assume that your mission was a success?"

The corner of Altair's mouth twitched.

"Yes, it was." He held out the blood stained feather for Malik to see, then he put it back in his robes.

Malik seemed to hesitate for a second, and then said slowly, "Have you, thought more about taking up the position of the leader of the Brotherhood?"

Altair turned and stared hard at his friend with his amber eyes, the sunlight making them seem almost golden.

"Malik, I-"

Suddenly a loud explosive sound interrupted his sentence. Both of their heads jerked up as they stared in unison at the ceiling of the bureau.

"What the-" began Malik but before he completed his sentence Altair was already climbing through the opening in the ceiling.

"ALTAIR! WAIT!" yelled Malik, and he ran off after his friend, climbing through the opening with ease despite not having a left arm.

When he got to the top he stopped dead in his tracks. It seemed like a white cloud made of lightning was ten feet in front of him, and being sucked into this cloud was Altair. He was trying desperately to hold onto the ledge of the rooftop but was slowly losing his grip. Malik rushed forward and grabbed his arm, but felt himself being pulled forward too. Then with an almighty wrench Altair was sucked into the cloud. Malik barely had time to register this before the cloud pulled him in as well. His world turned a blinding white and then darkness overcame him.

**~Thank you for reading my chapter! Reviews and Comments are appreciated!**

**Misto~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but this chapter is much longer than the others! Altair in Italy, how will he cope? And who will he meet in this chapter?**

Chapter 2

"_Lucy, what's going on?"_

"_I don't know something weird just happened with the Animus, a malfunction maybe?"_

"_I'll check it out, it may have been just a slight glitch but I think we're fine."_

"_Should we pull Desmond out?"_

"_It hasn't affected him or Ezio yet, so we should just keep going I think"_

"_Fine by me."_

Altair felt the breath get knocked out of him as his body slammed into the ground. He gasped and tried to sit up but the dizziness in his head and the burning feeling in his arm were too much and he quickly lay back down. He took deep breaths, trying to be tough and ignore the pain. _You can do it Altair, just ignore it, pain is just weakness leaving the body. Let it flow out, and then get up and find out what the hell that was!_

As Altair got himself under control and pushed up into a sitting position, he thought about the weird white electric storm that had engulfed him, and maybe Malik. He remembered feeling a hand grab onto his arm but then he slipped out of its grasp and was pulled into the storm if that's what it was. He sincerely hoped Malik was alright, Malik was the only friend he had.

_Well worrying about it won't help, and I've got to find out where I am and how to get back to the bureau._

As he stood up, he surveyed his surroundings for the first time. He stared in shock. Not only was this not Jerusalem, he had never seen architecture or a city like this. The tiles and the stones that made up the tall building were foreign to him, as was their design. There had been many tall towers in some of the cities he had been to on his missions, and the castle of the Assassins was tall too, but most of these buildings around him towered over the ones he was used to. There were many tall watch towers and churches, all in the strange style this city was in. The city was also large and seemed to stretch on forever.

Suddenly Altair heard footsteps coming down the side street he was in and he quickly hid in the shadow of the building. The man that walked by had on some of the strangest clothes Altair had ever seen. They were colorful, and more elaborate than the neutral everyday colors that the people in his world wore. Altair decided that if he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself he would have to steal some clothes. He didn't like the idea of stealing, but he had no choice, his survival depended on it.

Keeping to the shadows of the buildings, he crept up to a stall on the street that was selling some tunics and cloaks. Altair quickly snatched up a white tunic with a gray cloak and hid in an alley way to change. He was also disappointed to see that only his hidden blade had stayed with him, his sword and other weapons were in the bureau where he had left them. He unsheathed the hidden blade and pulled it back in a few times to make sure it was okay, and then he hid his assassins cloak in a bag that he had also taken. He slung the bag onto his back and headed out onto the street. Time to face whatever this strange place had to offer.

Altair had found out many things from listening in on people's conversations. Though the accent was strange and some of the words they spoke were in a foreign language, he could understand them most of the time. He was in a place called Monteriggioni in Tuscany, in a country called Italy. Though he did not know where exactly this was he knew that he was still in the world that he knew, just a different part of it, like the Apple had showed him.

Suddenly he bumped into someone hard, and he staggered backwards. The other person had worse balance and fell onto their back.

"اغفر لي صديق" He said without thinking.

"Pardon me?" Asked the man on the ground.

He did not make an attempt to get up, but just stared at Altair in shock. Altair looked him up in down, wary. He had chin length blonde hair with a weird looking red cap on his head. His eyes were a deep blue; his clothes were just as strange as everyone else's except they were a dark blue. He certainly didn't look threatening. He held out his hand to the man on the ground.

"Sorry for knocking you down."

The man smiled and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Quite alright, quite alright. Though, if you don't mind me saying so, running into you is like running into a solid wall." He laughed good naturedly.

The corner of Altair's mouth twitched, almost in a smile.

"You are quite certain that you are uninjured?" He asked

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, but I really must run, I was supposed to meet with a friend of mine ten minutes ago."

"I can't say it was a pleasure running into you, but it was a pleasure meeting you."

"The same to you! By the way what is-"

"Hey! Leonardo Da Vinci!" A man came striding up to the blonde man across from him.

"Si, how can I be of service?" The man, or Leonardo, asked.

"That painting that you said you would have for me yesterday, you have still not delivered."

"I am very sorry, but I sent a note to you saying that it would take a little longer. I should have it by the end of the week."

Altair had left while the two men were talking, but at the sound of a foot connecting with a body and Leonardo's grunt of pain, he swung around. The man had apparently kicked Leonardo in the stomach and looked like he wasn't through yet.

"It isn't good enough! I have already paid you half in advance and you are not yet done."

"I told you in the beginning that the time you set for me to finish by was unreasonable."

The man kicked him in the chest.

"You will pay for cheating me!" He pulled back his leg to kick him again, but found that someone had grabbed hold of it.

"I believed he explained things satisfactorily. Now leave him in peace to finish the painting that you requested and paid money for."

The man pulled his leg out of his grip.

"Do not stick your nose into business that does not concern you! And do not try and pull anything either, I have my men hanging around the street."

"So you are so cowardly that you would have men hiding, waiting to help you beat up an artist, a man who cannot defend himself. No offense," he added to Leonardo,

"And I am not afraid of your pesky bodyguards. I could handle twenty of them."

The man smirked. "Let's put that to the test than shall we?" He said as he pulled out a knife.

Twenty five men came out of various alleyways.

"Fine. **الاستعداد للقاء مصيرك****!"**

He lunged at the nearest man, his hidden blade sinking into his throat. He then deftly dodged two other men's attacks and slit their throats as well. He beat up five more, killed four, and faced the remaining eight and their leader. He landed some solid punches on two, and they fell to the ground quickly. He leapt into the air and stabbed one in the neck, rolling over on the ground and jumping up to plant a roundhouse kick in the other one's chest so that he smashed backwards into the wall and slumped to the ground. He finished off the other three, and jumped on the last one planting his hidden blade in his neck. He smirked, twenty five? No problem. Then he felt the knife enter his side. Yelling in anger and pain he kicked the man in the chest then leapt up and stabbed him in the chest.

"You have now paid for your crimes, may your soul rest in peace." He said, his breath coming in gasps as the man fell dead at his feet.

"Th-thank you." Said Leonardo as he got to his feet.

He saw the cloaked man sway, his fingers brushing the knife in his side, then he fell face forward onto the ground. Altair saw the artist rush over to him, shouting something, then his vision faded to black.

**Ending Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger but don't worry, everything will work out fine! Comment and review please! And for the Arabic parts in the story the translations are below. Thank you for reading!**

**~ Misto**

**Translation: Altair: اغفر لي صديق (Forgive me friend)**

**Altair: الاستعداد للقاء مصيرك! (Prepare to meet your fate!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Sorry that it's been a while but here it is! [I blame school, and exams and other annoying distractions ;) ] Longer than the others so hopefully that's good. Read and enjoy. Oh the usual disclaimer about me not owning the characters or the games blah blah blah.~**

Chapter 3

Leonardo was not always the calmest of people, but that was usually because he always got so excited and carried away over his work. Now he was panicking. The strange man who had saved his life was on the ground bleeding from the knife that was still in his side. As Leonardo tore off some of the man's cloak to make into a temporary bandage he wondered what to do. Maybe get him to the doctor? But he had never before visited Monteriggioni and he had no idea where the doctor was, also he could not just leave the man lying there. Leonardo pulled out the knife carefully, and immediately pressed the cloth against the wound. He could feel the warm blood seep between his fingers as it soaked the cloth quickly. Leonardo cursed silently. He put a different piece of cloth on the wound, pressing harder on it with his blood stained hands. _If only Ezio were here_, Leonardo thought desperately, _he would know what to do_.

Ezio ran swiftly across the rooftops, his sharp eyes sweeping the streets. It really wasn't like Leonardo at all to be late and the meeting was supposed to start a while ago, but though Machiavelli insisted, Ezio refused to start without his friend. As Ezio landed neatly on a particularly tall building, he noticed a large crowd gathered on one of the nearby streets. Curious, Ezio leapt of the rooftop and ran through the streets until he reached the crowd. Upon seeing him, the crowd parted to let him through and in the middle he saw Leonardo pressing a cloth to the wound of the man lying in front of him.

"Leonardo!" He called

The artist turned his head, the worry and panic that were previously on it vanished to be replaced with relief.

"Oh Ezio, thank god you have come! This man saved my life from these _canaglie_, but he was wounded badly and I cannot help him anymore than this. Do you know where a doctor is?"

"Yes, there is one back at the villa, I will carry him, and you follow behind but keep up so you don't get lost."

Ezio bent down and picked up the cloaked man and slung him over his shoulder. Though he wasn't particularly tall, he still was a little heavy. Leonardo stood and smiled at Ezio.

"_Grazie _Ezio!"

"_Nessun problema_."

Ezio turned to one of the men in the crowd.

"Go get some of the guards and have them take away the bodies."

The man bowed and dashed off. Ezio turned back to Leonardo.

"Come my friend, we must save your _new_ friend."

And with that Ezio ran down the street, trying not to jostle the wounded man too much. As he ran through side streets and alleyways he could hear Leonardo's footfalls right behind him. Turning the corner Ezio could see the stairs that lead up to the villa. Panting he took them two at a time and ran for the door. Running through the main room he entered a sitting room with a large table and a few chairs. He heard Leonardo's ragged breathing behind him.

"Leonardo," he gasped, "Clear the table!"

Leonardo swept across the surface of it, knocking books and candlesticks to the floor. Ezio was thankful that nothing valuable was on there. He laid the man down on the table just as new footsteps marked the arrival of his uncle Mario, and the other assassins.

"What has happened _nipote_? Who is that man?" Asked his uncle

Leonardo explained, while Antonio walked over to the stranger and began examining the wound. Ezio glanced up at his uncle as Leonardo finished.

"We must help him uncle, it is because of him that those men didn't beat Leonardo into a pulp."

Mario nodded.

"You are right Ezio, and help him we shall. Antonio? What do you make of his condition?"

Antonio looked up from examining the man's wound.

"It is not good Mario; he has lost a lot of blood, unless we get a doctor here now he may bleed to death."

"There is one back in the study, I will fetch him quickly." Said Teodora

She left the room and Leonardo moved forward and removed the cloak from the visitor so that the doctor would be able to see the wound easier. He was still young, looking only a few years older than Ezio. His skin was more tanned looking than theirs, which confirmed one or two of Leonardo's suspicions, his hair was a dark brown and very short, and he had a scar like Ezio's that went vertically across his mouth on the right side. His clothes were plain simple ones that any ordinary person would wear in the marketplace below them.

"He doesn't look like he is from around here." Said Machiavelli from the other side of the table.

"No, but he does look a little like you Ezio." Commented Paola

"Like me? How?" said Ezio as he frowned, staring hard at the stranger he had sav ed.

"You know, young, handsome, his face also looks a little like yours." She said smirking slightly

"Whatever, what I want to know is, how did he defeat those men by himself? You said there were a lot of them Leonardo but you did not say how he defeated them in great detail. Did he grind them into the dust like a true warrior?" Asked Bartolomeo, grinning at the thought of crushing one's enemies.

Leonardo stared thoughtfully at the injured man.

"That's the odd thing, he defeated them easily with such skill as I have only seen in you Ezio, but I could not see a weapon. Once I saw what looked like a dagger or knife but he was moving too quickly for me to see it properly. Although, the wounds in the other men did look like dagger wounds."

La Volpe, who had been silently studying the situation, suddenly spoke up.

"As skillful and deadly as Ezio? Well, let's be grateful that he is on our side. Or at least, that he was on _Leonardo's_."

The others nodded in agreement, leaving Ezio somewhat surprised. He had never thought of himself as someone who others dreaded to be enemies with, except maybe those on his list. Now his friends were saying that his skill was so great that they were glad that he, and this man who seemed to have his talents, were on their side.

The doctor came in at that moment and began to examine the wound.

"He should be fine, once I close up the wound, but he needs to rest and not move too much or he might tear it open again. Now, would some of you please leave, I do not like to operate with this many people in the room. Antonio, you can stay, I may need some assistance."

"May I stay?" Asked Leonardo

"Yes, of course you may, but _no more_."

Leonardo could tell that some, like Ezio, were not happy about having to leave but went anyway. Leonardo assisted the doctor and Antonio as they cleaned the wound, then stitched it together, and then rapped a bandage around it. The doctor sighed as he stood up.

"There we are, job done, now remember what I said, do not let him move too much and make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Don't worry, we will make sure that he rests. Grazie signore." Said Leonardo.

The doctor nodded, then left. Antonio stood up and stretched.

"Well, that was exciting, but I am glad he is out of danger. In light of these events I am sure you agree with me that the meeting is postponed?"

Leonardo smiled and nodded.

"I will go tell the others then about the doctor's success. You can stay here until he wakes up."

As Antonio walked towards the door, he did not know how soon that would be. Leonardo's cry of alarm alerted him and he whirled round. The man had sat up abruptly from the table and grabbed Leonardo while his back was turned when he was talking to Antonio. One arm pinned both of Leonardo's to his sides, the other held a blade up to his throat. A blade that was hidden in an armguard underneath the man's sleeve. A hidden blade like Ezio's? What did this mean? Antonio called out to the others but they had already heard Leonardo's shout and came running to the threshold.

"أين أنا؟ ما يجري، والذين هم الناس لك؟" The man shouted.

Ezio and the others stared in confusion at him, but Leonardo said "It is as I suspected, you must be from the Middle East, right? You shouted in Arabic earlier and your physical appearance confirms it! Please, do not be alarmed, it is me, Leonardo remember?"

The man's grip lessened as he realized it was indeed the artist.

"Forgive me Leonardo, I did not recognize you at first, the pain from the wound hindered my vision for little bit. But who are these others? And where am I?"

The man's voice was deep and was almost monotone. His amber eyes looked almost golden with the light striking them, and they were darting from one person in the doorway to the other. He was panting slightly, and it was obvious that jumping up and grabbing Leonardo had taken its toll on him as he was still injured.

"These are my friends, that one there in the white cloak," Leonardo nodded towards Ezio as his arms were still somewhat pinned to his sides, "Picked you up and brought you here. You owe him your life, or you would have bled out on the stones. I am afraid I am an artist not a surgeon."

He smiled at the stranger, and continued "And these others are also my friends, we work together in helping stop the-"

"I think you have said enough Leonardo." Interrupted Mario before their friend could accidentally give them away as assassins.

The stranger had been staring hard at them while Leonardo talked. He looked directly into Ezio's eyes and said "Thank you. I owe you my life."

Ezio smiled easily, now that it was clear that no harm would come to his friend.

"You saved my friend's life, the least I could do was help you!"

The man almost smiled, he studied Ezio more closely. Something about his clothes seemed familiar, and then his eyes fell first on the armguard on his left hand, and then on the symbol of the assassins on his belt that went around his waist. His eyes widened, and he released Leonardo immediately.

"You are an assassin? Then, are you all assassins?" He asked, searching them more closely than he had done before.

"Well, I help them but I am not actually an assassin," began Leonardo but Ezio cut him off.

"How did you figure it out?"

"The symbol on your belt of course, and the hidden blade on your left arm."

Everyone stared in amazement at him.

"Then are you-?" said Machiavelli but the stranger grabbed Leonardo by the shoulders and said roughly "What is the date? What year?"

Leonardo looked startled and said slowly, "Well, uh, the year is on those papers on the table there-"

He rushed to the table and looked at the top of the page at the date. His eyes widened and he backed away from the table quickly, staring in shock and disbelief.

"No, no this cannot be. This is not possible. The only thing that could have done this would be the Apple but I was nowhere near it when it happened! Now, not only am I not in Jerusalem but I'm not even in my own CENTURY!"

He proceeded to shout many things in Arabic before Ezio interrupted him.

"Jerusalem? Another century? What is this? Who are you?"

Leonardo answered Ezio's question for him.

"Don't you realize Ezio? His speaking Arabic, coming from Jerusalem, and his knowledge of the Apple and the fact that he is an assassin. There is only one person I can think of who would fit with all of these things. Tell me, is your name Altair?"

Ezio opened his mouth to say how ridiculous and absurd that was, and to ask whether or not his friend had lost his mind but the stranger, who had frozen at that last comment glared suspiciously at Leonardo and asked in a curious and guarded tone,

"How do know my name?"

**~ Well there it is, the ending felt a little bit rushed to me but whatever! Review and comment please! And I leave you with a samller cliffhanger then last time, at least I think so. Bye!**

**Misto~**

Translations:

Canaglie: Scoundrels

Grazie: Thank you

Nessun Problema: No problem

Nipote: Nephew

Signore: Sir

أين أنا؟: Where am I?

ما يجري، والذين هم الناس لك؟: What is going on and who are you people?


	4. Chapter 4

**~Well here it is! I hope you didn't wait too long!~**

Chapter 4

"_Dammit!"_

"_What's wrong Rebecca?"_

"_Maybe she realized what a lousy engineer she is."_

"_Shaun!"_

"_It's not that asshole, it's that the same glitch thing happened again but I still don't know why it's happening or how it's affecting the Animus."_

"_Try and figure it out, we'll keep Desmond in there for a little while but we should take him out soon. Maybe he can tell us if the glitch is affecting anything."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Yeah, as if that bloody yank would know what was going on."_

"_Hey Shaun!"_

"_What now Rebecca?"_

"_Shut the hell up!"_

Everyone stared at the stranger in either confusion or shock, or both. He kept glaring at Leonardo, who looked pleased he had figured this out before everyone else.

"I said, _how do you know my name_?" growled Altair

"Every assassin knows who Altair is, he is perhaps the most famous assassin of all time" Mario said as he stepped forward, staring hard at the man before him, "Saving the brotherhood from not only the Templars but the traitor Al Mualim, and all the knowledge that was gained from the Apple is written down in the Codex pages. Not to mention how strong and successful a leader of the brotherhood he was. All of these things we know about him because, well, he is from long before our time. This is close to four hundred years after he was alive."

"In other words, if you are the famous Altair, this is the future, you are from the past, and logically you should be dead." said La Volpe blatantly

Altair stared in shock at them, not quite sure what to say. He looked over at Leonardo, who smiled and shrugged at him, then over at Ezio who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. Finally Leonardo broke the silence with "So, Altair, I have really admired the work you have done on improving the hidden blade. Do have any other designs or sketches in mind that I could see?"

He looked very eager, obviously the prospect of learning new technologies from the assassin was the most exciting thing he could ever do.

"Hang on Leonardo, you may find it easy to believe that this man is Altair, but I for one am not so sure. How on earth could Altair exist in our lifetime? It is not possible." Snapped Bartolemeo

Altair sighed.

"I don't know how to prove this to you, and really if my chance at getting back to my time did not rely on it I wouldn't care, but I AM Altair!"

His voice had steadily been rising, and it looked like he was trying hard to suppress his temper.

"I believe him."

Everyone turned towards Machiavelli who had spoken up from the corner. He slowly walked forward.

"If he has the Apple in his possession and he has been studying it closely, it is logical that some sort of energy surge from it could have caused him to time jump. It is possible, after all, what do we really know about this artifact? It is something that we will most likely never truly understand."

A long silence followed Machiavelli's speech. It seemed like he had convinced most of them, though Bartolomeo still looked skeptical. Whether this was because he didn't believe it or because he didn't really care, no one was sure.

Altair then spoke up.

"With all due respect, I would like to find a way back to my time. It does not really matter to me whether or not you completely believe it. They need me in MY time and I do not know anything about this place or how to help you. Also who knows what might happen if I don't go back, maybe it will mess up the timeline and make things worse."

Mario nodded.

"I understand, Altair. But how will you go back? What happened that caused you to come here in the first place?"

Altair pressed his fingers together and rubbed his temples, sighing. As he did this, Ezio noticed that the ring finger on his left hand was cut off. _Obviously because the hidden blade that didn't require that was not invented yet_, thought Ezio.

"I do not know how I came here," Altair said, "I do remember a kind of, lightning storm, and a white opening in it. When I went to investigate the thing pulled me in and I ended up here."

Leonardo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Fascinating, I have never heard of such a phenomena happening before. _Come interessante_!"

"Do you think if another one happened, we could send him back?" asked Ezio

"I doubt that such a thing will happen again, which means we will need to find another way." said Leonardo

"Even if it did happen again, there is no guarantee that it would send him back to his time." commented Machiavelli

"Wait!" cried Antonio, "The Apple! Why not use that to send him back?"

Leonardo's eyes lit up.

"Of course! If there is anything that could send him back, it is the Apple!"

Altair nodded.

"That's right, I cannot believe I did not think of that!"

"Well then, let's get the Apple and find a way to send you home." said Ezio, as he smiled and clapped a hand on Altair's shoulder.

Altair looked up at him in a way that clearly said _Do not touch me_. Ezio just smiled wider.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"What is it?" called Mario

"Sir, some of Rodrigo's men are attacking the villa!" cried the messenger.

"Damn! He doesn't want to give up does he? Very well, everyone split into your groups and guard the city! I will lead the troops and defend at the gates. Ezio, find the general and eliminate him."

Ezio nodded, face now serious. Altair watched as everyone prepared to leave and go to their assigned locations.

"I will aid you." he said, looking at Ezio.

"Are you sure? This is not your fight." replied Ezio

"You are assassins, and therefore my brothers. Not to mention that I can guess these enemies are templars, in which case I will not pass up a chance to help you eliminate them. I also want to repay you for helping me."

Ezio grinned.

"Then by all means, let us show these templars what we can do."

And with that they all ran out of the room.

Altair and Ezio raced across the rooftops of the city, heading for the wall that surrounded it. Reaching it, they started climbing up the tower, so that they could get a better look at the army that was headed their way. Ezio was shocked at how fast Altair was. He moved with the ease and grace of an eagle, and he even when climbing he barely paused once. Ezio pushed himself harder so that he could keep up with the master assassin to show him how strong he was. As they reached the top, they both crouched on the ledge and scanned the approaching army. The corner of Altair's mouth twitched in a smirk.

"Well, it would appear that at least one of my descendants inherited my special ability." He said, noticing how Ezio had started using Eagle vision as well.

Ezio grinned back.

"I wondered where I got it from, but it seems so obvious now. It has been very useful, I can tell you that."

"Well then, prove how useful. Tell me where the general is in the army."

Ezio turned his eagle vision back on and scanned for a yellow person among the mass of red. There! Near the back of the army where tents and other things were being set up. It was as though they already expected to win! Ezio pointed to where the general was.

"Very good. Now if you will excuse me for a minute before we charge after him, there is something I need to take care of."

And with that Altair vanished into the tower leaving Ezio standing there in confusement. Ezio did not have to wait long however, for he saw the trap door opening and he stared in amazement at first, but then grinned broadly.

Altair had put on his assassins cloak, and was busy readjusting his hidden blade on his arm. He looked up at Ezio and smirked.

"Can't kill templars without them knowing that it was the assassins who beat them."

He then pulled up his hood and dropped the bag that had his other change of clothes in it on the tower.

Never, ever, would Ezio forget this moment; standing together with the most famous of all assassins, watching as he tucked a sword he had borrowed from Mario into his belt and smirking up at him.

"Shall we?" asked Altair

And together they both got up on the edge of the tower, and then simultaneously jumped off, performing the leap of faith, and landing neatly into a large pile of hay at the bottom.

**~ Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry more will be up soon! If haven't seen the new trailer for Assassins Creed: Revalations then you need to because it is awesome! It also gives me an idea for another fanfiction, but I will wait until the game has come out and, more importantly, until I have finished this story!**

**Ciao,**

**Misto~**

**Translations:**

**Come interessante!: How interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Author's note: Hey guys, so sorry that it has been a long time since I uploaded but I am pleased to tell you I AM NOT DEAD YET! And neither is the story. Lots of vacations in a row with limited computer/internet access has prevented me from updated more regularly. But I AM BACK! WOOT! So here is the chapter and I hope you like it!~**

Chapter 5

The two assassins crept out of the hay carefully; they ran behind some trees on a nearby hill and surveyed the camp that the general had set up.

"I think it best if we split up and come at him from two different sides," Altair muttered, "I will cut through those tents over there and come around to that pile of crates on the east side of his tent. You will stay on this side and head for that tree hanging over the tent. We move on my signal."

"What signal will you use?" Ezio asked as he surveyed the best route that would take him undetected to the tree.

"Trust me, you will know when you see it." Altair's mouth twitched in a small smirk for a second and then fell back to his usual neutral expression, "And remember whatever you do, do NOT get detected."

With that, Altair ducked out from behind the tree and stealthily made his way towards the pile of crates. Ezio waited for a few seconds, and then crept out and began to make his way through the camp. He kept in a small crouch as he walked, ducking behind tents and other crates when guards would walk by. At one point a guard walked right in front of the crate he was hiding behind and saw him, he quickly stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade and pulled him down to his hiding place and out of sight. After several tense minutes Ezio made it to the tree. Using the skills Rosa had taught him he jumped up and caught the nearest branch. He pulled himself up until he was right over the tent where his target was, making sure the leaves hid him from view. Two guards were standing outside of the tent and he could hear the general's voice issuing from inside, clearly discussing next steps.

He tried to see if Altair had made it to his hiding spot but could not see him. Since no guards were calling the alert he assumed that he had made it and waited patiently for the signal. Suddenly there were loud yells and some gunfire, Ezio turned and saw Rodrigo's men fighting his uncle Mario and his army. He could see other skirmishes where the other assassins were but could not make out well what was happening or who was winning.

He whipped around as he heard a muffled scream and a cry of alarm. One of the guards in front of the tent had a knife in his throat and the other was looking around for the killer, calling out to other people in the camp to help. Altair leapt out from behind the crates and buried his hidden blade in the guard's neck. Ezio abandoned his hiding place and jumped down as another soldier ran at Altair. He landed on top of him, slicing his throat, and jumped up as Altair dashed into the tent.

"_Assassino_!" came an angry shout from within and Ezio heard the clang of sword on sword as he dashed in.

Altair was engaged with a captain, and the general was trying to find an opening to strike him down. Ezio pulled out his own sword and sliced at the general; he brought up his sword and blocked it, but just barely.

"Two of them? I know that you are the relative of that troublesome man Mario, but who is this other?" cried the captain

"The man who is about to send you to your death!" shouted Altair

He swung his sword at him, harder and harder, forcing him to step back. Finally the captain lunged forward to attack Altair but he dodged neatly to the side allowing the sword to swing past him. He grabbed the man's shoulder and rammed his sword through his chest, his body jerking an inch off the ground with the force of the push. Altair yanked his sword out and watched coolly as the dead man fell to the ground with a loud thud, his blood already staining the floor of the tent.

Ezio was still locked in combat with the general, who had begun to attack with a feverish kind of frenzy at the death of his captain. Altair started forward, intending to help, but Ezio shook his head.

"Do not worry Altair, I will defeat him."

Altair halted, studying Ezio carefully, then nodded his consent.

Ezio blocked a right uppercut but did not get out of the way in time to avoid a kick. The general's foot connected with his chest and he fell to the ground. Without hesitating he rolled to the right just in time to avoid the other man's sword as it sank an inch in the ground. He leapt up and punched the man in the face before he could pull his sword out of the ground. He staggered backwards, and Ezio ran forward and stabbed him in the chest, quickly, ten times with both his hidden blades. The general's body jerked at the impact and blood spewed out of his wounds. He fell backwards and landed spread eagled on his back, his empty eyes staring at nothing.

Ezio walked forward and leaned down, closing the man's eyes as he whispered "_Requiescat en Pace_".

"Well done brother," Altair said, and Ezio thought he detected a note of pride in his voice, "The general is dead, and now we must get back to the city before we are surrounded by those soldiers."

They ran out of the tent, only to find about twenty men in front of them, pulling out swords, axes, and whatever other weapons they had.

"What were you saying about leaving before we are surrounded?" asked Ezio, with amusement in his voice

Altair grunted in annoyance and lunged forward, sinking his blade into one of the men. He threw two knives, killing two more guards, and Ezio ran forward to back him up.

_Well, this is bad_, thought Ezio, _We are clearly outnumbered and I don't think we will be able to escape this mob so easily_.

Ezio stabbed two men in the throat with his hidden blades, and ducked as an axe came swinging at his head. He grunted as he was kicked from behind and fell to the ground, his sword flying out of his hands. Before he could move the axe came swinging down at him. Ezio thought that it was the end for him for sure, but the axe was blocked by a broad sword. The owner of the sword looked Middle Eastern just like Altair, except his skin was more darkened with his tan. His hair was pitch black, and his eyes were just as dark. But the main thing about him that made Ezio stare was the fact that he had only one arm. The left hand sleeve of his black coat was pinned up near the shoulder. Underneath the coat he wore the same white tunic as Altair, the one that was similar to his own.

"Stand up brother! The fight is not yet over." He said, his voice was lighter and showed more expression than Altair's monotone.

Ezio jumped up.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously

"Malik!" cried Altair's voice from behind him.

He had locked blades with his opponent and was staring in shock at the one-armed man.

The man named Malik grinned and said in a teasing voice, "Why is it that whenever I find you someplace, you are being attacked or causing trouble?"

"Bad timing." Grunted Altair as he pushed his opponent's sword to the side and slashed his chest open.

Malik shook his head and launched himself at another enemy. Ezio stared at Malik in shock for a moment, surprised by the appearance of yet another man from the past, then shrugged his shoulders and rejoined the fight.

With the help of Malik, the assassins made quick work of killing the soldiers. Ezio kept an eye on Malik at first, afraid that only having one arm would slow him down or make it harder to fight, but he was wrong. Malik fought fiercely and the skill with which he wielded his sword was incredible. Ezio did not even want to imagine how deadly he had been with two arms.

Finally all of their opponents were dead, and the three men were surrounded by a circle of dead bodies. They were all panting hard, and Ezio leaned on a nearby tree, exhausted. Once he had gotten his breath back, Altair turned to Malik.

"What happened to you Malik? I knew that you had been pulled in after me but why did it take you so long to appear, or did it throw you in a different location?"

Malik shrugged.

"I showed up in the same city as you did my brother, but I think I came slightly later than you did. After all, I did get pulled in after you. The real question though is what that storm was and why did it throw us here, wherever this is?" His voice rose in confusion as he spoke, he did not know what to think of any of this and he wasn't quite sure if this was even real.

"I do not know what that storm was," Altair admitted, "Or why it put us in the future, but-"

"Wait, the future? What do you mean the _future_?" Malik exclaimed in shock

Ezio sighed. This was obviously going to take some explaining and Malik seemed like a very excitable person. He definitely did not need to deal with this right now.

"You explain, I am going to aid my uncle and show those _bastardi_ that their general is dead . . . and also his entire camp."

Ezio jogged off, heading for the direction of the gates where he knew his uncle would be. As he ran he heard a loud exclamation of "HE'S YOUR DECENDANT? AND WE HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR _HOW LONG_?"

Ezio chuckled slightly to himself, and wished Altair luck with dealing with his friend. He could already tell that whereas Altair had seemed confused and fascinated by these strange turn of events Malik had seemed annoyed and angry and was blaming it all on Altair. Ezio shook his head. How those two were friends when their personalities and temperaments were opposite, he had no idea.

Distantly he heard more shouting, and this time he heard a raised voice that sounded like Altair. Grinning, Ezio continued his race to the gates.

**~Well there it is, hope it was worth the wait, and not as big of a cliffhanger as others, yay! Comment and review, blah blah blah, you know what to do :). As always translations are below.**

**Ciao**

**Misto~**

**Translations:**

**Assassino: Assassin**

**Requiescat en pace: Rest in peace**

**Bastardi: Bastards**


	6. Chapter 6

**~I am so sorry that you guys have been waiting for a while but here is my new edited version of what was once chapter 6 and chapter 7 but now one chapter! I have also edited my other chapters which has taken a while but it is now complete. I hope that you like my changes.~**

Chapter 6

Ezio could hear the sounds of the ongoing battle as he got nearer and nearer to the gates. He jumps into the midst of the fighting, striking down any Borgia soldier that comes near him. He turns and finds himself next to his uncle.

"Hello _nipote_, were you and Altair successful?"

"Yes uncle, we were. The news should reach them soon, and hopefully it will discourage them from continuing their pointless attack."

Mario smiled. "Indeed. This whole fight was rather pointless, and a good waste of men if you ask me. We are too well prepared for their attacks." Mario paused, frowning slightly. "I think there was something more to this attack then what we are meant to believe."

Ezio suddenly gasped, his eyes wide.

"Uncle, what is this was a distraction? What if they were using this as a way of getting a hold of the Apple without us stopping them?"

His uncle paled, and then began to race back into the city, Ezio hot on his heels. They knocked over a few people, and Ezio threw hasty apologies over his shoulder as he and his uncle made their way to the villa. They ran through the entrance, passing Leonardo who called after them, wanting to know what was wrong.

As they burst into the study, they knew immediately that they were right. Papers and books were thrown all over the room, and the place where the Apple had been hidden was empty. Ezio kicked the desk in frustration.

"_Dannazione__!__Hanno fatto__prendere la__Mela__!__Ora__cosa facciamo__?_"

"I do not know _nipote_. We must send word for the others to meet us here as soon as possible. And we must also break the bad news to Altair. It seems that he will not be able to go home as soon as he would like."

Ezio groaned. Telling Altair the bad news would be hard enough, but telling Malik as well would be a nightmare. He could barely imagine how angry Malik was going to be when he heard that their one and only way of getting home was now stolen.

"I will go and get Altair uncle. He will not be happy about this. Oh and I have a nice little surprise for you."

Mario looked at him warily.

"What sort of surprise _nipote_?" he asked suspiciously

"You will see when I get back," Ezio said while winking playfully at his uncle, "_Ciao_!"

And before his uncle could protest he ran off back towards the now abandoned camp to bring Altair and the 'little surprise' to the villa.

"Okay, I believe that I understand everything."

"Are you sure Malik? You did get a bit hysterical at some parts, you might have not heard everything."

"I did not get hysterical! And I heard _everything _you said! Now that we have helped repel the attack of these, Borgia did you call them? We may be able to now use the Apple to return home and hope that nothing like this happens again."

"I agree, as interesting as this has been I desire to return home. The brotherhood has gone without a leader for too long."

"Altair, do you mean to tell me that-"

"Altair! Malik!" called a voice to their right

Ezio was running towards them. Malik turned to Altair's descendant, glaring at him.

"Interrupting people when they are in serious conversation is rude!"

Ezio stopped in front of the pair, panting.

"Yes, yes, _mi dispiace_ (I am sorry). But there are more important things than your bad temper right now."

If looks could kill, Ezio would have been burned to a crisp by Malik's glare. Altair, however, laughed and said "أعتقد أنني أحب بلدي سليل (I think I really like my descendant)."

Malik transferred his glare to Altair instead.

"I can understand why, he's got your manners."

"Gentlemen, please. We have little time to argue. I have very bad news from my uncle."

Ezio sighed, now came the hard part.

"The battle was all a distraction. The Borgia used it as a way to steal the Apple without our knowledge."

Both Altair and Malik glared at him in shock and disbelief and cried together "WHAT?"

**~Again sorry for the long wait but I have edited and made some changes so that the story is better! Also I have taken two of my chapters and combined them into one SUPER CHAPTER! This was at the suggestion of one or two of my reviewers. Thanks guys! Don't worry, now that my long editing phase is done I am working on chapter 7. Please be patient with me! For the first half of the chapter the translations are below**

**Misto~**

**Translations:**

**Nipote: Nephew**

**Dannazione! Hanno fatto prendere la Mela! Ora cosa facciamo?: Damn it! They did take the Apple! Now what do we do?**


	7. Chapter 7

**~I AM NOT DEAD! I know that probably many of you have been waiting patiently for this, and I am sorry for the delay. Writer's Block will do that for you. I have not planned out this story at all so I am kind of winging it. Hopefully it will have a satisfying conclusion in some three chapters or so (that's what I'm planning). I hope you enjoy the update! I will finish this! I swear!~**

Chapter 7

Ezio had no idea that anyone could yell for ten minutes straight without pausing for breath but apparently Malik could. Altair had at first just stared in shock and anger at Ezio, but near the end of Malik's tirade he had joined in too. Finally Ezio had had enough.

"Chiudere (shut up)!"

Surprisingly both of the powerful assassins shut up.

"Yes, we lost the Apple! I am sorry about that, but if you want to get the damn thing back and go home then you need to stop complaining about it and just get over it! We will come up with a plan to get it back and if you can stop shouting for five seconds, you can help us. So just come back with me and stop flying off the handle, mio dio (my god)!"

Altair took a deep breath and let it out, obviously trying to get back his usual control.

"I am sorry I lost my temper. I should not have blamed you so harshly for what happened. We will both help to get back the Apple. Again, I am sorry."

He paused and looked over at Malik who was still glaring at Ezio.

"Malik is sorry for losing control too." He added quickly

Malik kept glaring at Ezio.

Ezio stared hard at him for a bit, and then just smiled at little and shrugged.

"Well, come on. Let's go back to the villa."

"If it's safe after all that fighting." Commented Malik in a slightly apprehensive tone.

"I'm sure it is fine Malik, from what I have seen these warriors are quite skilled. Now let's-"

Altair suddenly clutched at his side and his breath let out a short hiss of pain. Both Ezio and Malik rushed forward.

"What is it brother? Did you get hurt?" Malik said in a urgent but steady voice.

"He was injured earlier when he helped a friend of mine in a fight. He got stabbed in the side and we had to get a doctor to stitch his wound together."

"And you LET HIM FIGHT WITH A JUST HEALED WOUND?" yelled Malik, "ARE YOU CRAZY! OR ARE YOU JUST LACKING IN COMMON SENSE?"

"Hey I forgot OKAY!" shouted Ezio back, "And he seemed fine earlier!"

"He SEEMED fine? Of COURSE he did, that's because he's a stubborn IDIOT who does not know when-"

"Maybe you both could SHUT UP and help me get back to the villa, where I could receive medical assistance. You both have the capacity to argue for hours and I am in rather a LOT of pain here." Snapped Altair

Ezio turned back towards Altair and looked a little guilty. Malik hesitated, then pulled Altair's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk slowly forward, muttering something about idiots who didn't have common sense when it came to battle injuries. Ezio ran ahead to secure some horses that would make the trip easier. He encountered several of the assassins on the way, passing on the news about the Apple and telling them to meet back at the villa. Most of the fighting had stopped by now and the Assassins had won.

Ezio quickly led the horses back to the villa. Altair was sharing a horse with Malik (after much protesting that he was not so weak he would fall off the horse), and Ezio rode his own in front, leading the way.

They trotted quickly through the city and stopped at the steps to the Auditore house. Ezio helped lower Altair gently down from the horse and noticed faint tinges of red in his clothes on his injured side. With renewed haste he and Malik led Altair into the house and into the same room with the table that the doctor had stitched Altair's wound on.

Altair sat on the table and took off his tunic, revealing the wound that had reopened and was now bleeding steadily. Ezio managed to get some cloth and gave it to Malik to press to Altair's wound. Altair flinched when Malik did so but bore it silently. Malik waited until Ezio left for a doctor before speaking to Altair.

"Do you really trust these people, brother? They have already 'lost' the Apple, our only ticket home, and you have been severely injured in their city-"

"Stop right there Malik. I know that we both have good cause for suspicion but I have studied these people carefully, especially my descendant. I believe they are honest assassins who do wish to help us."

Malik nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Very well Altair, I agree with your judgment. I just wanted to make sure. Now the question is, what do we do now? I know that, Ezio right? Said that we would get back the Apple, but how? You cannot do so with your injuries, and though I would gladly help out, what good can I do really?"

There was a slight bitterness in his tone, and small frown on his face. Altair glanced up at him sharply.

"Stop right there Malik. You are just as capable in a fight as the rest of us. Your only having one arm did not slow you down when you came to the aid of myself and Ezio in that camp, and it will not slow you down now if you let it. I would like to help retrieve the Apple but I know you would literally force me to stay even if you had to knock me out. That leaves only you to help them, for I would feel better if at least one of us goes. Besides, if the soldiers underestimate you it will be to their undoing. Never doubt you skills Malik, they have always been on master level."

Malik stared at his friend in amazement. It was one of the longest speeches he had ever heard Altair say. He generally kept his comments short and blunt. But he really cared about Malik, and he hated him feeling useless. Malik opened his mouth to say something but-

"I have brought the doctor!" Ezio rushed into the room, followed by the doctor who had helped them earlier.

He walked swiftly over to Altair and began examining the wound.

"Didn't I say NOT to move around too much? Didn't I SAY that would reopen the wound? No one listens to doctors nowadays."

He trailed off in some mutterings about foolish young people. Ezio looked over at Malik.

"We are just about to meet to discuss the best plan for getting the Apple back. Since Altair cannot come I assume you will want to fill in for him?"

"Yes." Replied Malik immediately, glancing at Altair whose corner of the mouth twitched in that almost-smile.

"Bene(good). Let's go then."

Malik followed Ezio out of the room, looking back quickly at Altair as he left. The doctor was working on re-stitching the wound. Malik winced in sympathy for his friend, remembering the agony of having to get used to what was left of his left arm and hoping that Altair's wound would not be so serious.

He frowned in concentration as he entered the meeting room. He would get to the bottom of this mystery, figure out why he and Altair had come here, and then make sure that they both got back in one piece.

**~Yay for authors who update! Just to prove that I have not been totally neglecting this story, check out the past ones. I have made some editing changes in response to comments (especially chapter 3. BLEH I hate that chapter! I still do XD). Let me know about this chapter as well. Also, I wrote up above that I would be trying to wrap up this story soon. However, I was thinking of doing a sequel. Let me know if this story is worth continuing. If you want to wait until I post the ending to comment on that, then that's fine too. Translations for the foreign languages are next to the words, so yeah. Comment/Review please!**

**Misto~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Finally! I'm back! Sorry but a combination of school and my being focused on other stories has caused me to kind of drop the ball a bit on the Assassins Creed one, but fear not, I will finish it I SWEAR IT! Anyway this story is drawing to a close so enjoy it while it lasts. Reviews are awesome!**

Chapter 8

"We have already discussed possibilities of where the Apple could be." Said Antonio as Ezio came in with Malik, "We think that it has likely been taken to Roma (Rome) where Rodrigo Borgia is with his son Caseare."

"You think that he is involved too, along with his father?" asked Ezio

"Yes, Bartolomeo recognized the flag of Caseare that our attackers bore. We will need further inquiry however if we wish to narrow down the location of the Apple."

La Volpe stood up, smiling in that sly way of his.

"Sounds like a job for the best thieves in Italia." He said

"Teodora and I can put our girls to work on this as well." Said Paola

"Va bene (good) we will get started now. When we discover the location, Ezio you and your friend over there can go retrieve it. If you are up to it of course." Said Mario

Malik gave him one of his best glares and said, "My name is Malik, I am the Rafiq of the assassin's bureau of Jerusalem, and I am quite capable helping Ezio retrieve the Apple."

Mario held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Alright my friend, I meant no offense. Retrieving the Apple is the most important to you and Altair, so naturally you should have a hand in getting it back."

Malik nodded in satisfaction. Everyone got up from the chairs they had been sitting on and began to leave.

"Come Malik, let us check on Altair." Said Ezio

Malik followed the young Italian out of the room and through the halls. When they came to where Altair was, the doctor was just leaving.

"I have fixed it again, now this time around make sure HE DOES NOT MOVE!"

Malik and Ezio nodded in agreement, Altair just sighed in frustration. Once the doctor left they informed Altair of the other members tracking down the Apple.

"Once we know its exact location, Ezio and I will go and get it back. Then we can finally go home brother." Said Malik

"Ah, but don't you like your stay in Italia Malik? Surely you don't think it a terrible place?" said Ezio in mock reproach.

Malik gave a small smile.

"It is indeed a beautiful city, I am happy to have seen it, but Altair and I do not belong here. We need to get home."

Ezio nodded.

"Intensi (understood), I will assist you in any way I can."

"I will never forget the kindness you and your fellows have shown us Ezio. I am proud to have you as my decedent and I think I can trust the future, now that I know that there are people like you to protect it." Altair's voice was full of pride and trust.

Ezio was glad that his hood was hiding his blush, he had never expected to be praised by Altair! He quickly said goodbye to Altair, and left him and Malik alone so they could say goodbye to each other.

"So, where is this Roma that you speak of?" asked Malik as he and Ezio rode out of villa on horseback.

"It is a little ways away," replied Ezio, "A few days journey. When we get there we need to stick together as much as possible, it is a very large city."

Malik nodded in agreement. He had gotten lost in a big city before and did not want to repeat the experience. There was a long silence, then Malik broke it with the question "How many Assassins are there in the order now? At least in Italia. Are there rafiqs in charge of cities.?"

"Er, the brotherhood has diminished slightly from the efforts of the Borgia, however we are making a comeback. I have been in charge of some of the recruiting and in most of the cities we have several assassins at work. La Volpe and his thieves help us of course, and so does Antonio's thieves in Venice. Bartolomeo provides his warriors and mercenaries."

"It sounds like you aren't doing too bad." Chuckled Malik

Ezio grinned back.

"You could say that."

The next few days of riding proved useful for Malik. He learned a great deal about the assassins in this time period, and about the weapons and techniques that had become common. Ezio also gave him a quick talk about Rome, and safe places to go when being chased and where the Borgias were most likely to be located. Ezio also talked a lot about some inventor named Leonardo Da Vinci, the one who (Malik remembered) helped Altair out when they first met. Malik thought that this Leonardo sounded interesting, if not a bit eccentric, and that he seemed to be the person who looked out for Ezio and gave him advice; the role that Malik played with Altair.

They finally approached Rome, and Malik stared in awe at the size and beauty of the city. Ezio had not been lying, it was huge! He saw a few of the guards stare at him a little as they entered the city. He was sure it was because of his arm but his paranoia made him worried that it was because they recognized the assassins robes. They let them pass without any hassle however, and Malik breathed easy. He and Ezio left their horses at the stables and took to the rooftops. Malik noticed that this seemed to be Ezio's preferred way to travel. They ran until they reached a very tall building that seemed to be right in the middle of the city, and Ezio began to climb. Malik looked at the building warily. His climbing skills were perhaps the most diminished since the loss of his arm, and this building would not be easy for him. He was determined to not seem weak, however, in front of Ezio so he gritted his teeth and took a flying leap at the building.

He grabbed on tightly with his one hand on the windowpane, and pulled himself up so that his legs got a good purchase. He used the ledge and as leverage to jump and then grabbed onto a new handhold. It was not the fastest way of climbing, but it was fast enough and Malik could do it just fine with his one arm. Ezio was waiting patiently for him at the top, though he did not make it seem like this was what he was doing to his credit. He let Malik stubbornly do it on his own, and did not insult him by offering his help. When Malik finished the climb and stood next to Ezio, Ezio began to explain the plan.

"We cannot do anything until the location of the Apple is discovered. This might take a little while, but either La Volpe or the courtesans will find out where it is, and then we move in."

Malik nodded, panting slightly.

"And when we have the Apple, what then? How do we use it to make us go back to the right time?"

Ezio's brow furrowed a little as he contemplated this.

"I am not sure. I have only held the Apple for a little and I am not very familiar with its power. Perhaps Leonardo can help us with that."

Malik doubted very much that the inventor, skilled though he was with machinery, would be able to make the Apple function properly.

"It is possible," Malik said slowly, "and who knows. Maybe Altair can make it work. He has spent a lot of time around that artifact of late. I think he might have a few ideas on how to work it."

Before they could talk anymore about it however, a man dressed in torn and rough looking clothes ran up to them. He had scaled the wall easily and he did not have a visible weapon on him which made Malik relax slightly.

"Ezio, La Volpe thinks that he might know the location of the Apple." Said the man

"Quickly, tell me where he suspects its hiding place is!" said Ezio

"We believe from a story two guards were talking about that the Apple is inside the Vatican with Pope Rodrigo Borgia."

Ezio sighed heavily.

"I truly did not want to confront this man again, but it looks like I have to. Thank you for the information friend."

The thief nodded and took off across the rooftops. Ezio turned to Malik.

"Well Malik, are you ready to pay the Pope a little visit?"

Malik nodded, his face set in a grim expression. Together they took off towards the Vatican, making equally long strides as they raced across the rooftops. Malik just hoped that nothing else would go terribly wrong, as he continued in his mission to bring himself and Altair home.

**~And there you have it. There may be some Italian words I spelled wrong or forgot to put translations to but that is just my laziness. This fanfiction is going to be over in about three or four chapters 1) 'cas I'm lazy like that and do not want to put more work into it 2) I have a ton of other works that require my attention *coughMerlincough* 3)and lastly because I am running out of ideas on this one for what is happening but there might be a sequel to it**

**Anyway that's my little rant and I hope you all like the story, remember reviews or Malik will kill you for me!**

**Misto~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~I AM ALIVE! Sorry that I haven't done anything in a while, but dedication to school work plus lack of inspiration has delayed. I'm not sure if anyone is still waiting for it, but it is here nonetheless! I tried to make it as long and entertaining as possible. Also we are approaching the end! Maybe only two chapters left, so enjoy!**

Altair was getting impatient. He was never good at just sitting around doing nothing. He had thought that he could pass the time by sleeping, since that was the only activity that kept him still and wasn't completely frustrating to him, but he could not sleep forever and his mind would not quiet. He had every confidence in Malik's skill, and he had seen how amazing his descendant Ezio was with a blade. No, that was not what bothered him, what bothered him was this feeling of dread in his gut. Altair always had these sharp instincts, and they had saved him before. His emotions had gotten in the way of him listening to his gut for a while, but after the incident with Al Mualim he had pushed his emotions away. Back deep down inside of him where they belonged. He would not let them cloud his judgment again. And now it was not his feelings for his friends that was causing him to be nervous or agitated, it was his gut telling him something was wrong.

Altair thought hard, he knew he had to make a quick decision. He checked his wound, it was neatly stitched and a lot better than before. He sighed. It would still hurt to fight, and he might tear it open again, but he had fought wounded before. The more important thing was to go help Ezio and Malik, if they needed help. He was not even sure of what he thought would happen. If he only had the Apple he might be able to find out, but if he had it Malik and Ezio would not need to go and retrieve it. There were so many uncertainties.

Altair made up his mind right there, he would go follow Malik and Ezio to make sure that nothing bad would happen. He did not need to fight anybody or let them know he was there, he just needed to follow them. He smiled. He could do that, after all he WAS an assassin. That way if they were in trouble he could help. There was no getting that dark premonition out of his head, except to take action. That was his solution to most everything, take action.

With that in mind, Altair got up off of the couch he was lying on and began putting on the top for his assassin's robes. He sheathed all of his weapons and double checked to make sure that he was not missing anything. He felt slightly guilty at having to take some of the ones in Ezio's armory but he only had his hidden blades and he needed more if he was to get through this without killing himself. With all of his things together, Altair pulled up his hood and silently left the villa.

*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*

Malik's eyes widened as he and Ezio stared down at the Vatican from the rooftop they were currently perched on. It was huge, like its own city, and the buildings were some of the tallest in Rome. They were beautifully crafted, shining a bright white in the sun, and Malik saw many men dressed in red entering and leaving a heavily guarded bridge that led to the mini city.

"It will be difficult to get in. If we try the bridge we will most certainly be seen. Rodrigo will have his guards on high alert for us since he knows we will try to get back the Apple and we do not exactly blend in completely."

Ezio gestured at his many layered assassin's robes and Maliks black coat with his own assassin's robes underneath. Malik also knew that he stood out here in Italy, being from a different country and having slightly darker skin and a thick accent.

"Then what shall we do, brother? Is there no other way to get across to the city without crossing the bridge?" questioned Malik

Ezio's eyes widened, and he felt a bit of happiness at the fact the Malik had addressed him as 'brother'. Normally he only called Altair that, and Ezio had got the impression that Malik was not particularly fond of him. Apparently he was warming up to him a little, and that pleased Ezio. Leonardo was right about him being able to make friends with anyone. Well almost everyone.

"Well, there is always swimming, but that will take time and a lot of effort. We would be very tired by the time we got over there." Ezio eventually replied

Malik gave Ezio a small smile, relieved that he had not questioned Malik on whether or not he could swim with one arm.

"What about a boat?"

"The guards will see us coming, even a small gondola will be easily spotted."

"Then the only thing left to do then," said Malik straightening up, "Is to disguise ourselves as someone who can get in there. How about one of those red robed men?"

Malik pointed down below at the many men who were walking across the bridge. Ezio stared thoughtfully at them.

"Cardinals? I'm not sure. Do not get me wrong I am always up for disguises, but these are considered holy men and if we are caught-"

"I do not know about your time, but in my time period the people outside of our citadel hated us and mistrusted us in general. So unless your people have some strong love for the assassins I doubt that this can make them hate you more than they do now."

Ezio gave a small laugh.

"It is true that only people who are apart of the cause like us, and it's not like they can make things any harder on us than they are now. All right, let's try it."

They climbed down from the building and hurried through the streets to acquire their new outfits.

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever worn!"

"Malik, not so loud!"

The two assassins were now dressed as cardinals of the Vatican, and were getting ready to walk across the bridge. Ezio was doing some last minute planning, about what route they would take to get to where the Pope was. They would ditch their costumes closer in the city, and then try and use the buildings to get past most of the guards. While climbing the largest building, where Rodrigo was sure to be, they would find a way to get inside and try to locate the Apple. They would have to do this without being detected by anyone, because if they were spotted Rodrigo might move the Apple again and then they would be in trouble.

"I understand the plan, let's get going." Said Malik, impatiently pulling and scratching at his outfit

"Alright, let's get going. And remember Malik, when you walk make sure it looks holy."

Malik snorted a bit at that, and let Ezio take the lead as they walked out of the shadow of the buildings. They walked slowly and carefully across the bridge, mimicking the other cardinals around them, and Malik tried to avoid looking at the guards who were standing at regular intervals across it. As they crossed the bridge to the other side Ezio was hard pressed to not smirk. Their plan was going good so far, and it was fun pretending to be one of the holy men who hated him so much. He pictured their faces if they found out who he really was. Malik was trying not to draw any attention to himself. Not only was his skin tone different, but he also had to disguise the fact that he had one arm. He and Ezio had arranged the sleeve so that anyone passing by would think he was holding his hands in a prayerful way, and would not realize that the sleeve was empty. As they got further and further into the streets, they walked faster, and strayed away from the other cardinals. When they got close enough to the center building, they ducked inside one of the houses and into an empty room. Quickly they pulled off the cardinal robes to reveal the assassins ones underneath. When they were ready the hid the stolen robes, left the house, climbed to the roof, and began their journey to the Pope via the rooftops.

Occasionally they had to duck low, or hide behind some chimneys in order to avoid the rooftop guards. Once Malik silently killed an archer with his knife, but they largely made it to their destination without any trouble. It was getting into the building that would prove challenging. As they climbed their way around, Ezio looked for anything that could get them in. Malik was tiring and Ezio knew he had to do something quick, despite Malik's skill his climbing was not as good as it used to be. Finally he spotted a window that looked like it could be forced. Using his hidden blade he jiggled at the lock until he heard a satisfying click and he was able to swing it open. The room it let to held several valuable pieces of art, but was otherwise empty.

"Malik, up here!" Ezio called to his fellow assassin

Malik just grunted in acknowledgment as he made his way up to where Ezio was hanging. Ezio climbed into the window, then proceeded to haul Malik inside by his one good arm while Malik hissed obscenities at him. Ezio just gave him a good natured smile and pat on the back once they were inside and pulled the window until it was only open by a crack. They left the room and crept along the wall, looking both ways to make sure no one was coming. They spent ten minutes walking along the hallways until Ezio heard voices coming from a room up ahead. He pulled Malik back behind the corner and put a finger to his lips to signal him to be quiet.

"The Apple is still there Lord Caesere, nothing has happened to disturb it."

"Very good," said a higher voice than the first, "I will be back to check on it later, keep making sure that no one enters this room. I will be speaking to my father about finishing off those pesky assassins!"

They heard a door close and a key in the lock, then heavy footsteps walked away down the opposite direction of the hall. Ezio raised his eyebrows at Malik who nodded. They peeked around the corner. Two guards were standing in front of a door, staring directly ahead. They weren't really making this difficult were they? Ezio casually tossed a smoke bomb and the guards were coughing and hacking as the smoke filled the cramped hallway. Malik rushed forward and slit both of their throats with his knife, and Ezio ran up and kicked at the door. It did not give way until the third kick, and the two assassins burst into the room. Twenty guards were surrounding the Apple.

"Happy now Ezio? They just made it more difficult."

Ezio grinned.

"Just what I was hoping for Malik."

Ezio ran forward, sinking his hidden blade into the faces of two guards, Malik was behind him slicing the throat of another. Ezio pulled out his sword and proceeded to block and counter the guards that were attacking him, sinking his sword into the chest of one and slicing the neck of the one next to him. He dodged a spear, grabbed it, and shoved it through the guards stomach. Another guard tried to stab him from behind but Ezio sensed the movement and spun to the side and sliced upwards, killing him. Malik had lost his knife when he threw it into a guard's face, but had pulled out his sword as well and though he only had one arm, was dealing deadly blows. His speed and agility made him impossible to hit, and more often than not his attackers ended up stabbing their friends instead of the assassin. He ducked under the arm of one guard, sliced his stomach, and then countered another guard. In just five minutes the assassins had killed all of them, and were standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the bodies. They were panting heavily, Ezio sheathed his sword and Malik turned to face the Apple. It was sitting on a pedestal, glowing and giving off its usual light. Malik walked swiftly forward and shoved it into a small black pouch while barely glancing at it.

"You dislike it that much?" questioned Ezio

"Yes, and I'm also that cautious. I don't want to risk anything else happening." Said Malik in a tense voice

"Well let's get this back to the villa quickly. Soon they will figure out that the Apple is missing."

Malik nodded and they set off down the hallway, running back to the room that they had entered in. They climbed through the window and hurriedly made their descent, Malik periodically swearing as he slipped a bit. They raced across the rooftops and made it back to the bridge.

"Now what?" panted Malik

"Er . . ." Ezio had not really thought about this part, how would they get back?

"You mean you do not know? They could find out about the Apple at any minute and you don't have a plan of getting out of this godforsaken city!" snapped Malik at Ezio

"Hey! You didn't mention it earlier, and it's not like you have a plan yourself! How about a little constructive criticism here?"

Malik yelled something in Arabic which Ezio was pretty sure was some sort of swearword, but was interrupted by the shout of a guard behind them. They turned to see him yelling at them and fire his gun. Malik quickly pulled Ezio backwards and the two of the fell into the water below. They broke the surface, gasping, and began to swim towards the other shore. Ezio was making decent progress but Malik was struggling.

_How are we ever going to get out of this?_ Thought Ezio desperately as he went back to help Malik

As he reached him, he heard another noise besides the guards yelling at them and the sound of gunshots. It was the sound of a paddle being worked quickly through the water. He turned to see a gondola heading straight for them, a familiar white robbed assassin rowing it towards them.

"Malik, I think our ride is here." Said Ezio, grinning

**~Well there it is! Who is the assassin in the boat I wonder? ;P I hope you liked it and I shall try and write the next one as soon as possible! Reviews are awesome!**

**Misto~**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Well guys here it is, not too long a wait this time, huh? I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 10

"Come aboard quickly brothers, or one of the guards might get lucky with their shots." Said Altair

Ezio hauled himself onto the boat as Altair bent over and pulled Malik aboard. Malik managed to sit on one of the seats in the middle of the boat, panting and gasping for air. Ezio sat in the front in a crouched position and pulled out his crossbow. He was able to hit one or two guards before Altair began paddling away across the water.

"Not that I am ungrateful for the rescue, but what are you doing here Altair?" asked Ezio

Altair could tell from Malik's glare that he wanted to know the same thing and that if he had any breath left he would be angrily telling Altair that he should be resting.

"I had a bad feeling a few minutes after the two of you left. I felt that something bad was going to happen. My instincts were telling me that I should follow you in case something went wrong." Altair was looking mostly at Malik as he said this, trying to get his point across.

Malik looked steadily back at him, and then nodded. He knew that Altair's instincts had saved them before, and he was not about to doubt him this time. After all, something had gone wrong hadn't it? They had been unable to get out of the Vatican, but Altair had saved them. Malik checked to make sure the Apple was still attached to his belt, and sighed in relief when he saw that it was still there.

"So," said Ezio in a relieved voice, "you have saved us. It is true that something went wrong, but since you showed up our mission was successful."

"No brother," Altair said in a tense voice, "that was not the problem that I senseI have a feeling that something else will happen before this is over, so we must be vigilant."

Malik glanced at Altair and saw the worry and apprehension on his face. What was so bad that could make Altair that anxious? Malik did not know what else could go wrong, but he would be prepared for it just in case. The boat slid next to a dock on the shore of Rome, and the three assassins disembarked. Altair's injury seemed none the worse for wear of paddling, and Malik was grateful for that. Ezio led the way through the streets as they ran through the city. Though Rome was beautiful, Malik now hated how big it was. Really, it would take them forever to get out of here! As they ran however, he at least felt relieved that they were on land, and not in the water or on a building. He could handle himself here.

They avoided as many guards as they could, but as they got closer to the edge of the city, the groups were more numerous. Obviously the absence of the Apple had been noticed and the Borgia's were desperate to catch them before they could leave the city.

"The roofs." Said Ezio as they hid from yet another group of guards

They climbed up a tall building, and then began to run along the tiled rooftops, jumping over the gaps and grabbing onto ledges and pulling themselves up. They could see the wall surrounding Rome, and it wasn't very far away. They stopped at the edge of a building that was right next to the wall. Ezio turned to them.

"It looks like we will have to fight our way out. We cannot reach the wall from here, and we would need horses to make a quick getaway."

He pointed to a horse stables next to the gates.

"My blade is ready. I will kill however many guards it takes to get out of here and back home." Said Malik

Altair nodded his assent silently. Before they could act however, the voice of Caesere reached them at the top of the building.

"I know you can hear me _assassino_! You think that because you have the Apple, you can just walk out of here. Well you are wrong! I took it upon myself to pay a visit to a friend of yours, and he was kind enough to join me today."

From the midst of guards that was crowded at the gates with Caesere, Leonardo was pulled to the front. There were bruises on his face, and his wrists looked red and bleeding from the rope that bound them.

Ezio started forward, but Altair and Malik grabbed him and pulled him back.

"He does not know we are here brother!" hissed Malik, "We may still be able to save your friend if we keep hidden."

"Malik is right Ezio," added Altair, "believe me; I want to save Leonardo too. But we cannot just jump out there and attack. I have made that mistake before."

Malik looked down at the ground. He knew that Altair was talking about the day that he had attacked Robert in the temple, the day that Malik's brother Kadar had died and he, Malik, had lost his arm. Though he had forgiven Altair for what had happened, Altair had never stopped blaming himself, and used his guilt as a reminder to never make that mistake again. Ezio stopped struggling, and took a deep breath. Caesere was still yelling down below them, but what he was saying was stupid and useless so they didn't bother listening to him.

"What do you propose we do, Altair?" snapped Ezio

Altair gave a grim smile.

"Don't worry brother, I have a plan. First things first though, Malik give me the Apple."

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

"It would seem that your assassin friend has abandoned you after all, painter." Said Caesere in obvious glee, "He has not come to your rescue."

"Getting the Apple away from _you_ is more important than my life." Said Leonardo simply

Privately, he thought that Ezio must be doing something to try and set him free. If he had attacked directly then Leonardo would have been killed, but if he managed to take Caesere by surprise, then he could save him. Leonardo did not mention this of course; otherwise whatever it was that Ezio was planning would not work. He only hoped that he was right about his friend, and that noting bad would happen.

"My lord, look!" said one of the guards

He was pointing to an alleyway that led to the gates. A white robed figure was walking slowly and steadily towards them.

"Ha! So he has given up. I knew he would see reason if we had a hostage!"

Leonardo did not say anything, but even at this distance he could tell that the assassin was not Ezio. His robes were plainer, and did not have the same design. He also had fewer weapons on him, and walked with his shoulders hunched forward and his arms stiff. Ezio did not walk like that. A few seconds later Leonardo realized that it must be Altair. He was the only assassin he knew of besides  
>Ezio who wore the robes, and he could tell from what little he could see of his face. It could not be the other one, Malik, because he wore a black coat over the white robes and had no hood and one arm. Caesere did not realize that it was not Ezio until the figure was only twenty feet away.<p>

"Who are you? Where is Auditore?" yelled Caesere

Altair did not answer, but instead held up his left hand which had the Apple in it. Before Caesere could lunge forward and grab it, Altair smirked at him, and then caused a burst of power form the Apple to sweep over all the people surrounding the gates. Leonardo had experienced the power of the Apple before without any ill effects, and was able to withstand it now, but the guards were not able to. They fell and clutched their heads, many of them screaming. Caesere winced and held his head with one hand, but pulled out his sword and ran forward. His blade met Malik's with a clang as the rafiq swooped in out of nowhere. Leonardo felt himself being dragged away from the guards and turned to see Ezio taking him over to the horses.

"Ezio!" cried Leonardo, never more pleased to see his friend

"Come Leonardo, let's get out of here!" yelled Ezio as he cut Leonardo's bonds and grabbed two horses

Malik was fending off Caesere's attacks as Altair kept his hold on the Apple and used it to keep all the new guards who were coming at bay. Malik ducked easily under Caesere's swing and kicked him in the chest. Caesere fell over backwards and Malik ran towards the horses yelling "Come on Altair!"

With one last burst of power from the Apple, Altair ran towards the horses. He stuffed the Apple back in the black pouch and hopped onto a brown horse. He and Malik quickly followed Ezio and Leonardo out of the gates and across the fields.

"It worked!" yelled Malik to the others, "I can't believe it but it worked."

"Good job Altair! You truly are a grandmaster assassin!" yelled Ezio

Altair, however, was frowning and kept looking down at the pouch that held the Apple. The others could now see that it was emitting beams of its golden light through the pouch.

"Altair, what's wrong?" called Malik

"I do not know! It won't stop going off!" Altair said back

He dug his hand into the pouch, and as his fingers touched it, a huge wave of golden light flew out of the Apple and another storm, similar to the one that had pulled Malik and Altair into Italy, appeared. Malik started swearing rapidly in Arabic and tried to steer his horse away, but it was no use. All four of them were dragged into the rip, and fell into a blinding swirl of white until they were suddenly engulfed in darkness.

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

_"Rebecca, what's happening?" yelled Lucy as she saw Desmond jerking and twitching in the Animus_

_ "I don't know! Some sort of interference is causing the Animus to malfunction, I can't do anything!"_

_ "Well hurry up and do something before it blows out Desmond's brains!" yelled Lucy_

_ "Look, I don't know if this is relevant, but something weird just happened in the place where Desmond just was."_

_ "Not now Shaun!" Lucy snapped as she tried to help Rebecca shut down the Animus and get Desmond out_

_ "But this is important too! Ezio, Leonardo, Altair, and Malik just disappeared because of something the Apple did! It happened just as the Animus went weird. It's just like before too, when Altair and Malik appeared in Italy."_

_ "Are you saying that the Apple, which we don't have, in the past is causing this?" said Rebecca skeptically_

_ "Well it is the only link." Said Shaun in a offended tone_

_ "We'll worry about that later. For now help us get Desmond out." Said Lucy_

_ "Uh, Lucy. I don't think that's gonna happen." Said Rebecca_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "Because the Animus won't turn off no matter what I do! If we unplug it we could kill Desmond. It looks like for now at least, Desmond is stuck."_

The End.

**~Surprise! It's the end. Worried about Desmond? Don't, he's not dead, just seriously maimed (I'm joking don't worry). I am writing a sequel, so the ending was just a way to transition into that, and to make you suffer because of the cliffhanger ;P The next story will have Desmond meeting the four guys who got pulled into that storm (sorry Altair and Malik, you guys are going to have to go through this all over again). I hope you all have liked this story and I hope that you will keep on the lookout for the sequel! Grazie for the reviews I have gotten, they have all been very awesome!**

**Arrivederci!**

**Misto~**


End file.
